Apparatus, such as mobile cellular telephones, usually include an electrical energy storage device (a battery for example) for providing electrical energy to the electronic components of the apparatus. If the electrical energy stored in the electrical energy storage device falls below a threshold, the apparatus may become inoperable. This may be inconvenient for a user if they require the apparatus to be operable (to make a telephone call for example).
It would therefore be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.